Dare to Speak
by tehMimo
Summary: *Song ficcy* Mairah is drowning in self pity. Only read this is you can take angsty fics like this one. Rei/Mariah in the end....... but not in the first two chapters. The song is Mirror Mirror by M2M!!! R&R please!


Mimi: A song fic!!! Okay... next time I'm writing my own songs, but this song doesn't belong to me. It'll say that in the disclaimer. Okay, the song is Mirror Mirror by M2M.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade...*cries* and I don't own the song, Mirror Mirror. It's by sung M2M! I love this song!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
  
Show me what I want to see  
  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
  
  
  
I want to cry! And I am crying. I'll cry until I see Rei in the horizon, running back to me! I'll cry until my tears form a river that finds it's way to Rei. I'll cry until my baby comes back to me.  
  
  
  
Why don't I like the girl I see?  
  
The one who's standing right in front of me?  
  
Why don't I think before I speak?  
  
I should have listened to that voice in side of me  
  
  
  
So what if I'm drowning in my own self pity. What if I'm over reacting? How could you possibly know how I feel right this minute? So what if Rei's not going to come back to me? I know my thoughts are clouded but Rei, I love you more than I ever did, maybe I was taking advantage over you, but Rei, with all my heart and probably more, I miss you and I want you to be here with me!  
  
  
  
I must be stupid  
  
Must be crazy  
  
Must be out of my mind  
  
To say the things I said last night  
  
  
  
Rei my heart's all yours. I'm sorry for what I said. Do you want me to die of this loneliness? Do you want to be away from me? Do you want me to beg? I love you baby, please be with me, please come back Rei! I can't be here without you!  
  
  
  
Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
  
And bring my baby back  
  
Bring my baby back to me  
  
  
  
Rei! Please come back! Please!!! I'm hurt right now, my head is spinning and I don't remember how it feels like to be in your arms again! I'm sorry! Please find me in your heart!  
  
  
  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
  
Show me what I want to see  
  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
  
Show me what I want to see  
  
  
  
I don't want to be far from you. But it was my mistake and your loss, please Rei! Be here with me! Not all the beyblades in the world will cure this lonely pain!  
  
  
  
Why did I let you walk away?  
  
When all I had to do was say I'm sorry  
  
I let my pride get in the way  
  
And in the heat of the moment I was to blame  
  
  
  
I shouldn't have let you go! I should have stopped you and say what was in my heart! When I battle, I battle with my head, but when I speak to you, I thought I would speak from the heart, my those words of mine, weren't from the heart. So please Rei! Come back to me!  
  
  
  
I must be stupid  
  
Must be crazy  
  
Must be out of my mind  
  
Now in the cold light of day I realize  
  
  
  
Maybe I was crazy, maybe I had a drink. But no matter what I said, it wasn't from the heart! Oh Rei! You didn't have to walk away! I would've wanted you to stay! Why won't someone bring my baby back to me?  
  
  
  
Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
  
Mirror I wish you could lie to me  
  
And bring my baby back  
  
Bring my baby back to me  
  
  
  
I'm just a fool. I'm making mistakes! But I don't care where you are, I'll search for you till the day I die! Than my will would be to give everything of my most cherish things to you! But for now! I shall pray! Rei! Please be here by my side!  
  
  
  
If only wishes could be dreams  
  
And know my wishes would come true  
  
There would be two of us standing here in front of you  
  
If you could show me that someone I used to be  
  
Bring back my baby, back to me  
  
  
  
My heart is crying, it shows in my eyes. The tears will stain my heart, and if you aren't here by my side, I shall never heal. These are the true words of my heart! If only you could hear them! Than you'd be here with me.  
  
  
  
Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
  
And bring my baby back  
  
Bring my baby back to me  
  
  
  
If I'll have to live without you, than I don't think I want to live at all. The streets are filled with people but none are as close to you. The world is filled with boys that are better than you, but I don't want a better, I just want to be with you.  
  
  
  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
  
Show me what I want to see  
  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
  
  
  
As Mariah drowned in her tears and thoughts, Rei was still hurt and his heart couldn't bear that feeling. He had to know if Mariah still loved him...  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Mimi: I love that song!!! Tell me what you thought! There will be only three chappies in this fic. Please stay tooned!!! And review! This was just Mariah's POV if you didn't catch it. Did it make you cry? Please don't be afraid to tell!!! Review please. 


End file.
